Taste of the Ocean
by Scarlet Fever Pestilence
Summary: Main characters: Demyx & Roxas. AkuRoku Dembar & Demxord What if Roxas really were just another seasalt addicted teen? When a certain man is nearby Roxas's personality goes out of whack. Demyx the college student faces a revolution in his trivial life.
1. Roxas: Day 1

I am slightly editting and reposting my last fanfiction entitled "Supa Dupa Love: Beat the Witch" or something like that. I'm trying to make the chapters more managable and hopefully I won't stop this one after the first chapter without warning. Change of coupling ideas.

Chapters will randomly change from Roxas's POV to Demyx's POV.

**_Intentional & Fixed "Couplings"_**: Riku x Sora, Xigbar Demyx Luxord , Xemnas x Saix

**_Unintetnional_**: Hayner x Roxas, Seifer x Roxas, maybe other things. Dunno. All depends on how you read it...

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own any of the characters, I don't own the game or anything in it. I own most of the ideas and wording, however some may have been inspired by close friends and family and other people's fanfictions... blah blah blah.

Things you _shouldn't _expect: To be amused or even interested, only read if you're bored out of your wits or extremely generous, clean language and instances, my getting angry at your flaming because I know just how much I suck, a well plotted story, perfect grammar and spelling, variety of language, credible events or character personalities, a lack of typos, and anything else that makes fanfictions good...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Another long summer vacation, filled with nothingness, but it was the most meaningful hours of their lives. Basking in the shade of a greasy 'geddoe' hang out in the back of town, vocalizing their daily troubles and meaninglessly scampering around town every here and there. But for the moment, they were in their elaborate, "It's too damn hot" formation, which was compromised of four heads meeting in the center of the room and a jumble of arms and legs flowing out in all directions.

They had all bought some sea salt icecream with the last of their accumulated riches obtained from painstakingly long hours of:

Skateboarding in circles nearly crashing into walls trying to deliver some mail to a couple of **birds** (not to mention a letter to the lady who _gave_ you the job . . . ), for a measly 30 munny each round tops...

Some how managing to kill bees with a bat (why is it blue??), even though there is an infinate supply, consistantly restocking...

Spreading trash by bashing it into smaller pieces, which does not, or should not, eliminate the trash for a stingy old man...

Hitting around a ball in the middle of the street just because children these days are too lazy to break open their own pinatas...

Posting up posters promoting the Struggle Contest, which the stuggle promoter seems to take down right after you post them so he can pay you again...

and hitting someone's cargo up a hill. Don't you think that would, well, I don't know... damage the contents?!

Roxas didn't doubt his town's inhibitors were insane, after all, what kind of girl in her right mind adores the KH2 style Setzer?

At the hour they bought the ice cream, the weather was cooler, but now it seemed wisest to half the group, not to leave the ice cream melting in their mouth and working away at decaying their teeth, but on their foreheads, although that gave the extra effort of trying to keep it from dripping into their eyes.

After feeling the icecream run down his scalp, Roxas mentally declared he needed a shower. But more so, he needed water. So he drew himself into a sitting position, disrupting the other members. The boy who'd been on the opposite side of him was staring at his back frigidly, and carved his stare into his words as he began, "And just where do you think you're going?". Roxas jumped, causing the ice cream which was stuck to his head to to slap right onto his lap. Looking down in dismay, he let out a large sigh, and in preperation for his reply, swooped the remains of the sky blue popsicle into his mouth, parting the easy parting substance from it's moist wooden mount with a swish of his tongue and swallowing it for all the ice it was worth.

This however, worsened his situation, as all the bits of the popsickle taken in at once were way to much for anyone to be swallowing whole, even if they was half melted. He swung a fist at his chest and opened his mouth, letting out gasps and chokes in an attempt to get something up or down his system. To Hayner though, that seemed like an all to convenient occurance for him to avoid answering, so he must done it on purpose. He rolled his eyes first, then rolled himself onto his knees and palms, all the while growling in a developing anger. "What's the matter..." he pushed himself up as he spoke, " . . . cat got your tongue!" rather unexpectedly, and to Pence's and Olette's horror, Hayner tossed his foot straight inbetween Roxas's shoulder blades, sending Roxas into a forward plunge, and the popsicle's stick which still remained in his mouth to get caught in the middle throat, unable to slide down in it's diagonal position, scraping against the ceiling of Roxas's mouth and pressing hard on his internals.

"Hayner!" Olette cried hoarsely, sending her arms aimlessly forward in some delayed attempt to _try_ to do something. Pence would have, but instead he made a humming noise and sent sea salt juice flying onto Hayner's pant leg. Roxas had a hand around his neck gripping at the cause of his pain, and used the other to as a guard against the hurridly approaching floor. He started to nod and shake his head while making uneasy noises and he looked back with a confused and hurt face, his eyes glimmering, filled with water and exposing threatening red tints lining the white, finally meeting Hayner's death glare.

"Whu-wuf-thah-fouu?" he had paused from working his facial muscles, but continued straight after he failed to get his message across. But it was a good question, and the others may have been thinking the exact same thing. He started to twiddle his index finger around in his mouth, but was shortly after interrupted.

"Drop it already!" Hayner slapped Roxas's fore arm, causing the latters hand to fall at his side. Now angered by his friends disbelief, Roxas rose to his feet and reflected Hayner's vicious eyes. Pence's hands fitted themselves on his round belly as he always does on such occasions. Olette, being over catious and caught up in her anxiety forgot to step in somewhere.

Roxas, now suspecting things may get messy, decided it better judgement to rid himself of his handicap, and maybe even win the fight with just that as proof he wasn't faking. His hand became half engulfed within his cheeks, and his fingers locked onto the soaked thin stick. As he teared it out, fractions of it divided and branched off as internal splinters within his tender flesh. He groaned loudly, but managed it out of his mouth, and held it out like some aztec medallion, his spit creeping over his hand. He looked at it, then looked to Hayner, keeping a straight determined face. He had a hint of a prideful smile as Hayner examined it in turn.

Hayner smirked, leaving Roxas in a haze of pondering which swirled about his head, and walked over, gripping Roxas's head under his unpleasantly wet armpit, and driving a fist in circles through his hair. Once again, in that corny way, Pence and Olette smiled at eachother then looked back at the two as though they were a couple in the middle of an innocent brawl. But Roxas had another view on the subject. He classified this as abuse. "Get outta he'a." Hayner imitated one of those cheesy newyorker accents, whether it was on purposed or not. Roxas didn't find any of this amusing, and really, all this ruffling of his hair and sweat passing onto his neck was making him feel the need for a shower even more. He gave Hayner a push and drew his neck into his shoulders, stumbling backwards and nearer the exit, he balanced himself.

Seeing Roxas in the doorway, seemed to reinforce the idea into Hayner's mind that Roxas really was trying to leave. His playful mood vanished and he started questioning in his mind, and after some good thoughts, he demanded an explaination of Roxas, or so he silently declared to himself. When Roxas looked to the three around him, almost imprisoning and interrogating him it seemed, he saw all their faces masked with expressions of dissappointment. This set off a the fume in Roxas, as this kind of unreliable behavior was really getting to him lately. Just what small, unintentional, ridiculas move did he make now that made them all so mad again? Was it impossible to keep them satisfied for over a minute? He just looked at them all, and snapped rudely, returning the mood, "What?"

Pence seemed to back away a little after the comment, but Olette in responce leaned forward slightly. "Goin' somewhere?" Her tone was pleasant, and inviting a friendly comeback. She was smiling herself, and Roxas may have, but he was still faced with cowering Pence and shaking Hayner. Keeping a neutral face, he almost felt like telling them to stop prying, but instead he simply replied, "I just thought I'd turn in early." As he said this, there were numerous retards, he was half debating that if he told them where he was going, they may want to tag along since they probably all needed showers too.

Everyone seemed to subside, and Roxas turned around, ready to leave them with a goodbye and shrug the conflict off for tommorrow to start with a new clean slate. As he lifted his hand in a wave, a sliding arrogant pitch hit his ears. "What for?"

_Unbelievable. This is just unbelievable._ Roxas clenched his fist, and tightened it until it quaked parralell to his hip. _This is really the guy who's always telling me to let things go?_ " . . . just what is it to you . . . ? " his voice was monotone, yet sharp.

Hayner really didn't know why it bugged him so much either. All he knew was almost everything about Roxas was driving him nuts. The way he looked, the things he said, the things he liked, the clothes he wore, and the way Hayner noticed it all just made him want to puke. It was a serious Roxas over dose. He may have just needed something else to think about.

When he failed to make a competent responce, Roxas walked out and waved to Pence and Olette, while Hayner continued to stare at the floor, continuing his self analysis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Managable? Readable? Bearable? Well, it's really not something I can tell seeing as how I'm to receive the bare minimum of responces, however with the small chance that I will, I ask for suggestions, critique, flames. Mainly I'm concerned on if my writing should be phrased in simpler terms. Next chapter will be Roxas, and most likely the one after that. Then onto Demyx.


	2. Roxas: Day 1 part 2

Second chapter yada yada...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Roxas POV XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

First stop is my house. I've got to get my towels. Second stop is the convenience store. I'll buy some more bar soap. Third stop is Namine's so I can borrow a bucket. And then I'll hit the school's showers. It's brilliant.

My shower's pretty much dead, it drizzles a little bit of orange or brown water to the right side straight into the wall every now and then, after you turn the fossit beyond it's capacity by about 7 full turns. It's been like that for two months, since school got out.. I haven't bothered to get it checked, none the less fixed. I've been sneaking into the school over vacation every night almost. I mean, otherwise, in this heat, people'd die from the spores I give off miles away.

On the way home I walked, I was bombarded in the face by a rough rubber something or other, it fell as I just stared forward with a stinging look, and my eyes began to water a little. I must look like a real cry baby. That was nothing, even though I could feel my face starting swell. I could even feel the imprints of a pattern scattered around, most of it on my forehead, where the rubber thing hit me hardest.

As I looked down, something brick red caught the corner of my eye. It was progressing down hill at a temperate rate. What is that? I focused on it, turning my head to the side. A ball. A rubber ball. What, and, who, the FUCK, threw some god damn 10 munny ball at my face? Spite. Spite. SPITE. I, hate, children. I hate, this town, and I hate the civilians. Not only are the impolite, casual and completely insane, they're ASSHOLES.

That girl who hired me to entertain the village morons all those times (my least favorite job in any case) was shining on that sanctified, adolencent look kids give you when they're asking to be ravaged, maimed, and murdered. I don't care what any one else's opinion is, this isn't the way to hire someone. I just let the ball roll away, and the kid smile on, until it finally seeped through her 2 ft thick skull that I was looking very menacing, and over all threatening.

"Oops."

BITCH. "Oops?" I looked to the ball, which had rolled into a wall. Slowly and steadily, I walked to the ball, stepped back to the spot I was previously standing on, set the ball down, and placed a foot on it. "Oops is all you have to say?"

Her face was blank. The ditz apparently didn't get the message yet. I lifted my knee until it was aligned with my chin, keeping my eyes fixed on her. My foot slammed to the floor straight through the ball and I could feel the air that was contained inside bursting out onto my the ankle of the leg next to it. **_POP!_** As the noise echoed through the terrace, three other children leaped out from behind a stair way, a crate, and a tree, and ran straight by the girl, who's face was struck with pure horror.

For once, this face was giving me a delectable sensation that shivered up and down my bones. I_ scared_ her. Ooooooooo.

I took one step forward, and as my foot hit the ground with a thwump, she scurried her tail straight into the wall behind her, and a second after her recovery she cut into an alley way letting out small cries like, "...m-mad!...he's...totally...mad!" My lips twisted up with satisfaction, but then after I looked around at the deserted plaza, and the deflated shreds of rubber behind me, I started to think.

I was feeling unusually agressive today. Actually, I was probably even worse than Hayner may have been. On any other regular day I may have just shed a tear, walked by her and whispered a low, "No thanks." What could be making me get so worked up over all this little stuff? Why should I get so mad about Hayner just wanting to know where I was going? We always hang out together. So...why then..?

As I reached my front door of my house, I slipped a hand in both my pockets, then my back pockets. Augh...I forgot my key again...well, not like it matters. I do it all the time, so, after getting tired of scaling my way into my window, I payed the locksmith to make me a spare. The key was hidden under the bottom floor's window sill. It was stuck on with masking tape. I ripped it off, inserted it into the doors lock.

Turning the knob to my house, I heard a small rustle. I looked behind me, and caught a glimpse of some red and black dispersing behind my neighbor's fense. A little scary, but I bet they were just walking by. Who has red hair and wears all black in the middle of summer though? I guess it's not any of my buisness though. I shruged and returned to the knob. Pulling it, I slid the door forward over my paopu welcome mat. It matched my neigbor Sora's.

Walking in, leaving the door open, I wallked up the stairs and into the bathroom, yanking the exaughsted large baby blue towel off it's rail. Then my hand clenched onto the little black and white checkered one which was still drying from my morning face wash. As I walked back out into the up doors hall, I walked into my room. I remember now.

When I woke up this morning I had a really weird feeling. Like there was this strange aura nearby. Not like someone was watching me or anything, it's just like something some one that was in the town was rubbing off on me. It was like, it was influencing me alot when I woke up. I felt really grumpy, and...rude. When I saw my face I was appauled at it's mean look.

But then it shook off when I met up with the other guys at our hang out. Is that why I'm getting all...weird?

Slipping back out the door and setting the key back under the window, and started to walk to the store. As soon as I was out onto the sidewalks pavement, I heard light steps behind me as I walked by Sora's house. Looking back, I saw that same tall red-headed guy with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor.

_I thought he already walked by here...?_ As I kept on staring, his eyes looked up and met mine. He had blue diamonds under his eyes. Scratch that--, his eyes are teal. TEAL. Wait, auh! He's noticed me! Turn around turn around, act normal, don't walk too fast...but oh gosh that was embarrasing! People do it all the time, but still! I turned my face towards the floor intently staring at my feet as my face burned red. Red like his hair. Augh! Stop thinking about it already! I clenched my hands into fits and beat them simutaneously at my head. Wait, no, don't hit your head like that, you'll look like a complete weirdo, hitting yourself for no reason with no one around! This is driving me nuts!

And after awhile of just walking, I started to notice. That feeling was shaking around inside me. I was feeling really cocky and hostile. It was getting so out of hand, I bit my tongue as hard as I could to get it out. But it just kept flowing, like the blood in my mouth. And, feelings aren't supposed to come from anywhere but you right? I could feel it coming from behind me. It wasn't the same feeling behind me, it's just something behind me was pouring this emotion into me. The trigger. Wait.

Him! He's the trigger! That guy! It must be! Yeah, I can feel it coming because of him. But why? Talk about one thing leads to another. This is going nowhere. One question pops up after another. And the farther I dig into this the more frustrating it gets. I should drop it now. That's a stupid idea anyway. If anyone should make me like this, it ought to be Seifer. That'd make more sense.

I turned into the convenience store. Finally, he's gone. I can forget it now. I looked around the cosmetics, and opened a few lids to smell the different soaps. Sure, some smelled good, but most of them smelled the same. Fruits, herbs, plants, flowers, yada yada yada. Well, not like we want people walking around smelling like rust or tacos or anything but...

Here's a new soap. Doesn't look all that great though. In fact, the advertising on it is really corny. _Paopu florescent. Attract the love of your life today with the rigid fate wielding smell of Paopu. _That just sounds so terrible it makes me want to puke. But after taking a whiff, it smells good enough. I'll go with this. I head a snicker half coughed out behind me, but it was interrupted by a change to whistling, although I could still hear giggles bursting out between measures of whatever toon they were whistling. I couldn't help but blush a little. Turning around to see who it was, I heard the whistling wavering out of...

Oh crap. He followed me inside and now he was laughing at me...? Just what kind of stalker is this? He's like, an open stalker, who admits, or even implies to you what he's doing, and then he mocks you just for the soap you buy? My face wasn't just a little blushy anymore. It was a solid, tomato color. And I felt like pouncing onto his back and saddling him, who knows why. All these unexplained things just kept on happening. This day was the pits.

As I set down my cash and articles on the counter the owner asked me if I'd like some water or something. It really did seem to me like he was mocking me as well, but I know he wasn't. So I shook my head and looked back the the red head. Could he even fake that he was looking at the goods or buying something, being the terrible stalker he is? He's browsing through a dish pan filled with matches and lighters. After setting off a few matches the clerk called out to him. "Please, don't use those unless you're going to buy them."

His head turned in our direction. I faced to the side, but I was still looking at him. "Oh, okay." Even though he was talking to the clerk he looked at me. Ugh. I couldn't help but shiver, until the clerk prodded me with a hand enclosed around my change. Walking out the door I held an arm over my eyes and looked to the orange sun. _Two stops down, and two more to go._ That meant at the most, or maybe at the least, I'd have two more encounters with my stalker. Why should I even want to think about this subject though? He's disgusting. He won't stop staring it seems.

And even after all this ranting, I stood outside the door for a minute, waiting to see if he'd come after me. Oh yeah, I better move, otherwise, well, he'd just stand next to me and that would be so obvious I'd have a damn good excuse to kick him under the belt. So, he _probably_ won't come out unless I start walking. To Namine's then! . . . I was just strategising how to get him to come after me wasn't I? . . . I can be so pathetic . . .

Once I got to her door, I heard her dog break out in barks and howls, kicking up dust and grass and it ran aimlessly across her yard. I looked behind me. Amazingly enough, I couldn't find my stalker anywhere. Not to the sides, below, above--, nevermind, he's in a tree. God damn persistent insane freak. Did he seriously think his RED hair could blend in with a tree? This is beyond ridiculas. This is cosmic madness. I looked to the indistinguishable BEWARE OF THE DOG sign on Namine's fence. People say she's a good artist and all but, she's worse than stick figures in my opinion. What the frick is up with people's hands in her pictures? They're like, three or four seperate, totally unconnected lines pouring out of a sleeve, which is six or eight unconnected lines. But, I still needed to free load a bucket off of her all the time, so beggars can't be choosers.

I knocked a few times, while staring at my stalker swinging around up in the tree. He was holding a bag and...he dropped it. While doing a flip around the branch he was perched on, he dropped it. He let out a small cuss word and gave a scowling look down. I began to suspect Namine hadn't heard me, so I pushed my fist forward, and it suprisingly hit some one in the nose.

"Crap! I'm sorry!" Namine reached for her nose, but then just patted it a little. She stared at me emotionlessly.

"It's okay, you just tapped me." As she speaked, I turned away to face my stalker who was dangling his arms down, holding onto the branch with only his legs now, yelping, " . . .just a little farther . . . " regardless of the fact he was a good 17 ft from the floor. I walked out the fense onto the side walk, petting Namine's dog for the split second I passed her, then I knelt down and picked up the bag, scooping the contents that spilled out back inside, hushing Mr. Reds complaints and all other noises besides. It had some pamolive washing detergent, candles, fireworks, and some fuses. It's not really hard to tell what his hobbies are. I bundled it up and tied the handles of the plastic bag into a knot, then threw it up, and his gloved hands wrapped onto it. He looked at me without a word, and I walked back into Namine's.

She was sitting on the floor sketching out a new picture, with another picture laying next to her white sunday shoe. I picked it up, and scoffed. It was a picture of me on the streets sitting next to an empty tuna can filled with munny. I looked to her for her reaction or explaination, but she was deep into the sketching of her next 'masterpiece'. Actually, so far the frames looked way more realistic than her usual doodles. I myself was getting drawn into the movements of her pencil, but then I snapped to my senses.

"Namine, I need to borrow a bucket again." Her drawing continued, and her pencil strokes emphasized the silence. "Nam. Naaaaaammm..." Roxas's voice dropped off as he noticed she wouldn't respond unless he was willing to spill ink all over her picture, but even then, she wouldn't really be in the mood to lend him ANYTHING. So, pushed the door in farther and stepped inside, walking into her bathroom to fetch her wooden bath pale. As I picked it up, I heard her comment behind me, "Why don't you just take a bath here?" I paused as she spoke, but continued right after she finished.

"Knowing you, you'd try to use that as a sketching opportunity. Pervert." She laughed as I added the, _pervert_, as though it made her happy. Sort of like, _so you noticed._ But I didn't really want to believe she would admit to that. That she really would be peeking at me if I washed here. So I forced myself to believe she was being a prude and laughing at the word. I walked by her out and out of the house, as I was about to close the door, I called to her, "I'll give it to you tomorrow when we all meet up okay?" I waited for her to reply, but then I gave up.

He wasn't in the tree. He left. He probably got down to somewhere he could follow me easier. All I can do is pray he won't follow me into the shower. I can imagine that somehow though...I can just see him walking into the changing room's showers and standing next to me, grabbing my soap every now and then, scrubbing it under his arm pits and...oh. Oh. Ew. Stop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I now realize I'm writing this for my own amusement and no one elses. shrugs What'cha gonna do?


	3. Roxas Day 1 part 3

Third and last out dated chapter, hooray... not meaning this is the last chapter of course.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Walking out of the shower, I rubbed my hair with the pale blue cloth. Then, I heard a clang, and ping, nearby. Don't tell me my stalker was a klutz too. I would have just kept walking, but then I heard. "What waz 'at just now?" A scratchy middle-aged growchy voice, most likely belonging to some sort of break custodian. Shoot. Why the heck did he have to make such a loud noise? I heard foot steps nearing. Slowly. Very slowly. But loudly. I could just tell from the steps he was a tough guy. Sort of broad. Probably really ugly too. And old. But the image wouldn't really help me now. I folded up my towel and placed it into the washing pale, then broke into a run off campus.

The man hollered at me from behind and began to run himself. As I ran I bit my tongue and blood started flowing from it again. I squinted from the pain, and started to slow down so the blood building up in my mouth wouldn't go down my system into my lungs. I stopped on a bench in sandlot, and started to choke, but as I heard someone coming from behind I swallowed it and let a small bit seep out of my lips and pass onto my hand. I looked up, and choked again.

"Well well, look what showed up..." the man with the beanie leaned down, thankfully, ever so thankfully covering his disgusting midriff. However, the pros and cons leveled with a face full of Seifer, breathing hot breath on me. I started to lean backward, and ever so creepily he followed me. This was just too disturbing to ignore him anymore. He was smelling me. Holy crap. My face is all red again. . . if I weren't about to leak blood all over my white clothes, I'd slap him in the face. And all the exhaling and breathing all over my hair and neck was so ticklish. Seifer put on a softer face I'd never seen on him before. I cringed. I could just imagine him puckering his lips any second.

The words on the label hit me. " _Attract the love of your life today with the rigid fate wielding smell of Paopu. " _This was gross. Not Seifer. Anyone but Seifer. ANYONE.

Fujin and Raijin jumped forward, each placing a hand on either of Seifer's shoulders tossing him back. They each took a half step towards eachother cutting off me and Seifer. "Enough's a 'nough, ya know?" He said it as though **_I_** was the one that did something to _Seifer._

"OFF." Cold, firm, a deep yet feminine and aggrivated voice (how Fuijin _used_ to be before she was transformed by Kingdom Hearts).

I was relieved with the interference, and resumed a normal position. My face's color adjusted back to a pale peach. I closed my eyes for a moment, and re-opened them with a frozen gaze. But movements were starting up behind the blessed Rajin and Fujin barrier between me and my second attacker of today. "Hey!" Raijin and Fujin were sent left and right, and Seifer stepped forward, his nose pointing out and up, not in the arrogant way, but like an animal. A wild one. Searching.

"I wasn't done yet." As he almost seemed to slither over, my expression to scare off predators was broken. I turned my head to the side again, and closed the eye furthest from him, raising the front of my eyebrows, slightly opening a gap between my upper and lower lips letting out increasingly fastening breaths, and pushing back until my I met the plaster wall of the building behind me. And prostrating himself, Seifer pursued me again. All the way to the wall, with a smirk slipped straight from one side of his face to the other. His nose loosened up and let the scent of the paopu ascend his nostrils.

And just when he did, I extended a leg out between his, and lowered it to the floor. Up once, up twice, the third time it struck him right where it hurts. Moans, groans, bellowing, willowing, screeches, shouts, screams, all in one. About every noise associated with pain, was let out in that moment. "OUCH ya know?" "DIRTY."

I heard them call to me as I ran up the slope into an alley way, where it was so dark I could hardly see. Pitch black. Where there was a sliver of light being let into the alley way, I sat down on whatever it was that was there. It felt gross and warm, it was pretty disgusting. It moved!

" . . . hey . . . mind gettin' off? At least if you know what's good for you . . . " It spoke too! I bucked back onto my legs and whisked so I was facing with this strange...thing I had sat on, that moved and talked. Maybe it was some homeless guy? Whoever it was, I'd sat on it. Bad move. Very bad. But it was his own fault for lying around in the middle of nowhere! As it rose, it moved into the light, and teal was reflected in its shining eyes. A blue dot below and red . . . the stalker. Go figure. But he didn't seem to notice it was me. After all, I was in the dark.

"Sheesh, I mean, can't you see a guy . . . that . . . um . . . " As he proceeded I stepped forward and his speach started to break up. And it seemed a split second after I came into view he looked to his sides for some sort of easy escape. A typical move for a stalker after coming face to face with their victim. After realizing I had him cornered, he scratched the back of his head and gave a sympathetic half frown half smile. " Uh . . . sorry about that . . . "

Lovely. Just lovely. I can tell he's a little stronger, but he's choosing to suck up to me anyway. There's a good chance he's going to be my third attacker of today. All my face could display was, 'LAME'. And I started to ask, even though I didn't want or need an answer. "And just what were you doing laying around in the middle of nowhere. . . ?" At first he scratched his cheek with his index finger with a thoughtful face, then I could just see a light bulb spark above him as his eyes widened with creativity.

"Well I dropped my stuff over there, and I was just picking it up . . . " he just kept on acting meek meek meek. Like a mouse or whatever. He was hiding something for sure. I'd say now he seemed more like a rat or . . . a weasel.

"Uh, huh. Suure." I was dying to get out of here, but I had convince him I wasn't a good stalking subject in the least. So I placed my hands behind my head and tilted to a side. Augh, this is a Sora pose. I can't stand the way I keep on catching his habbits. I shook my head and let my hands droop at my sides again. I let out a sigh of despair. Will I ever have complete individuality? I'm always being compared and matched with Sora . . . but Mr. Stalker wouldn't let my ideas trail on any further. After giving him another glance, I snickered slightly and said in a tricky voice, "You're a real _klutz, _aren't you?"

"What? Me? Why?" After seeing him playful and in disbelief, my snicker transformed to a childish laugh.

" Because you keep on dropping things." I pulled my hands up infront of my nose and started to count on my fingers as I started each new sentence, and my hands bounced with each syllable. "First you dropped your bag in the tree. Then you dropped some metal thing on the school campus. And just now you dropped your bag again behind that trash there." "What a butter fingers." Glimpsing the space 180 from him, I could hear protesting gestures and beginnings and endings of excuses dying quickly.

"I didn't even--, It wasn't--, I'm not--" His face changed to an angered red. "Hey that second one was a cat, alright? I had nothing to do with it!" He crossed his arms and slid his feet 90 degrees right the rest of his body following him. I ran infront of him with an extended finger pointing at his nose, and I bumped it straight into him.

"So you _were_ still following me!" He knew he was in trouble now, and he showed it. "Pervert! You saw me in the showers didn't you!" I started to pull his cheeks to the sides pinching them roughly. His eyes seemed to unfocus and dwadle about his sockets one up and one down, then he came to his senses and lifted his face to it's full height, forcing me to let go, although I tried my hardest not to by hopping onto my tippie toes.

"I-I'm not at stalker. I was just kindly watching from afar." His eyes were closed as though he were giving a long winded lecture.

"Big difference." Staring at the sky, I noticed it was starting to tone down to the same tint as the alley, and I looked back at the stalker. I had to end the conversation soon somehow. "Anyway . . . whether you're going to admit to doing it or not, just stop." He looked suprised. Like he had something to say, but he didn't say anything, just kept on changing expressions. Sad, angry, embarrassed, snooty, depressed, angsty, thinking . . . and plenty without labels inbetween.

I stared my way out of the alley and home. Tomorrow I'm gonna meet with everyone. Hopefully my company will chase off Mr. Stalker. Oh . . . I still don't even know his name. Not like I need to. Besides, I shouldn't be seeing him again. I shouldn't but . . .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Finally the next chapter is going to be Demyx, meaning I'll actually have to write something instead of revising... oh well.

Here are some things I read that got me motivated, so I suggest reading them if you have some time to kill... :

You Reopened My Eyes - Eienakari AkuRoku

Untitled - Tenshi Fuzion can be Dembar

How Close Is Close Enough? -Incognito Indigo Akuroku


	4. Demyx: Day 1

Alright, time for some OOC, seeing as how I've never even seen Zexion in Chain of Memories, well, how much can anyone know about him anyway, he supposedly only shows up for a couple of scenes, right?

And I'm going to be adding an other character as much as I hate it. Don't worry, he won't be very major to the story...I really hope.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A humid feel filled the air of a hot summer after noon, easing down the brows of Demyx's warm cheeks and across his fore arms as they flourished forth from of his nightly domicile, rubbing along the burly top layer. As they slid past he could feel fresh drops brushing off into the cloth. He out reached his arms taking in a long refreshing inhale of warm air. Demyx liked waking up in warm weather because it kept his nose moist. He disdained thoughts of winter. Waking up with blood stains in his sleeping bag was sure to give rise to some sort of sick jokes amongst his current "family".

_Ohhh, winter is gonna suck. I can just hear Larxene's hyena laughter and Axel's smart ass remarks..."Whoa, Demyx, did you finally hit your period girl?"... why'd I have to have such a sensative nose? Wait, that's ridiculas, I should be asking why I have to live with Larxene and Axel. I just wanted to live walking distance from the beach... sniffle ..._

Actually, me living with these two is really a super coincidence. I went to a different high school, middle school, _and_ elemetary school, and we've never met anywhere else. I just remember vaguelly hearing about them when I was still a kid. To top it all off I just barely made it into this college. There was this other guy who got all the exact same scores as me. We just so happened to be evaluated by the same grader, who dubbed us complete equals. So I'm still not sure how they picked me over him aside from eenie-minee-mo. I've never met him in person either.

But he probably got the better deal by not getting accepted, this last month living with these two has been total hell. They just...they must hate me or something...they're consistantly picking on me. I tried several jobs, all in varying industries, as varying as I can get without any degrees at least, and every time both of them applied too. They follow me every where! They already effortlessly finished the opening assignment we have before our classes start, but I haven't touched mine thanks to my living enviornment.

I have to sleep in the living room with Axel, who claimed the bean chair, so I'm stuck with just a plain old sleeping bag. Larxene has the only bedroom to herself, and lucky her, that room is the farthest from our neighbor's appartment. Their bedroom wall is the same wall as the far one in our living room. And it's like, every, night, they have to...do...nasty stuff... I guess the one good thing about this place is we're living on the second floor and the appartment below us is vaccant.

My only sanctuary amongst this chaotic life is the weekends. Larxene does community service in youth church schools on Sundays, and works in the YMCA on Saturdays. But don't get the wrong image from that description, she only takes those jobs so she can torment the poor children associated with her and get away with it.

Axel takes it upon himself to use this time to expand his hobbies. He goes out, sometimes looks for new shops, buys himself as many fire crackers, cherry bombs, matches and what-not he desires then declares war on some old guys' house.

I spend my Saturdays cleaning and my Sundays shopping---for household supplies. Neither Axel or Larxene are ever going to take it upon themselves to buy any food, toilet paper etc., so I gotta. But, that just about sums up my life right now. Oh! And of course I visit the beach daily. Very prevential...really boring... what'cha gonna do?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Demyx sat infront of the only computer in the apparment, admiring the screen and slurping down a cup ramen as a reward for getting the entire bathroom to glimmer a fine lime green sheen. He scrolled through one of his favorite sites, with over a kajillion sheets of sitar music. Printing out a few songs, totalling twenty pages, he tucked them away into a fake book, then hiding that in the shelf, he resumed his duties.

Tying a simple knot with the trash bags red handles he hoisted it over his shoulder and trotted down the stairs keys in hand. After hefting the enormous bag into the trash can outside and jotting back to his building, he crossed next "door" neighbors windows, and couldn't help but over hear a few faint yelps. An unsettled feeling seemed to smother his stomach as it always did when he heard those kinds of noises. His taste and smell also seemed to be smoted with a distinct aroma of hickory syrup. His situation only worsened after lingering around near the atmosphere, and his legs began wobble.

He staggered over to the wall, leaning against it, bringing him even closer to the sorce, though he had little choice. As his ear came to contact with the wall, loud, rythmic thumps resonated on his eardrums. The hand over his waist soon moved over his mouth as he felt something working its way up his system.

_How can they even manage that in the middle of a hot summer day...? I'm gonna be sick..._

This was never such a problem before, but maybe because I was laying down and half asleep... Eh, it probably just has to do with the hot weather...

Crisp steps rounded the building and came up behind Demyx. They paused, then sort of hurried over.

"Are you okay Demyx?"

_Oh, it was Zexion._

Demyx balanced himself and shoved off the wall, attempting to stand tall yet timidly. "Don't scare me like that. You could at least say hi first." Demyx smiled playfully, but an ill expression lingered on his face. Zexion smiled in return, some what sympathetically for Demyxs' poor display.

_**THUD!**_

Demyx fell back onto the wall and Zexion's face perked upward. Grasping the situation he loocked back at Demyx, who was now looking uneasily to the side. "If it's Xemnas and Saix that are bothering you, just tell them to shut up. If you don't have the back bone for that, then you just walk in on them, I showed you where I hide my spare key, didn't I? Any body'd stop after someone like you showed up."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" He already knew, but asked anyway. Axel and Larxene were indeed his main predators, but others could never resist the temptation to point out his child like behavior. Zexion, one of his best friends, was no exception.

Demyx's legs faltered once more as the noises continued. Zexion looked up again and speedily took off up the stairs. A few louder thuds were heard, and in minutes Zexion came back downstairs, followed by a cold silence. Demyx gave Zexion a boggly-eyed face.

"Demyx, why don't you come upstairs for some tea? You've got to be done cleaning by now, right?" Demyx just smiled weakly again and started up the stairs. "Actually ... not yet."

Zexion called out at him shortly after he tripped on a step. "Don't over work yourself!"

_Zexion can be such a mother sometimes._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oh man, I only just realized, doesn't "XO" stand for kisses? Ewww. I really wish I weren't using those anymore all of a sudden. But periods nor lots of other successive symbols seem to work. sighs Guess I've got no choice. Hopefully the second half of this will be showing up sometime soon. We'll see.

Yeah, probably lots of typos in this 'cause I hate proof reading. Tooo baad...


	5. Demyx: Day 1 part 2

Woot woot, right where we left off with the end of Demyx's first day. There's a scene that, if you try, _really really super duper hard_, I guess you may see Axel Demyx. But I dunno, that's a one sided thing going there. I'm sorry to any fans of it, not like those fans would read this, but I really don't see Axel Demyx. Ah, it's just me. Heck, what am I saying? If I'm the only one readying this and I don't like AxDem, why the eff am I writting this about that scene? I may make more AxDem tommorrow(the fics tommorrow, no guarentees I can post the next chapter by tommorrow, nah, no way.) , because Demyx has no one else to mess around with at the moment. 'Cept the crazy OC man. Oh yeah! My OC makes an appearance. Trust me, I hate him as much as you will, but I really need him to move the plot. Sorry. I hate OCs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'd forgotten to mention, Zexion is a pretty big part of my schedule too. (and so are alot of other things I forogt, like the library and other friends...) He often goes shopping with me and I talk with him alot in of my free time. We can really relate to eachother, which is why we make such good friends. He's also the most domestic character of his group, although his specialties lie in food. He likes to invite me over for eating alot, but for his sake I have to refuse most of the time so Larxene won't take advantage of him. If she discovered there was someone else to exploit around here... I may hate my life, but I don't want to pull anyone else down with me.

As soon as Demyx had the door locked and against his back he began to slide along the wall to the floor.

_I really am sick now, aren't I...? It's thanks to those guys making me linger around in the sun..._

Demyx lost consciousness infront of the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He awoke with a sharp block of wood running into his side, he was only moved slightly to the side of the door for Larxenes mobilization convinience. She most likely left him in a position where it would still crash into him as she entered and disembarked on purpose. He made a pronounced whine.

Larxene's smile swept over her like a short breeze, and immediately after the door ran into Demyx several more times and he finally mustered the strength to roll to the side, she wore an expression Demyx so rarely saw, and revered.

"He's still not back yet is he?"

"Who...? Axel...?" Demyx whispered in an unexpectedly raspy voice, surprising himself, though he had not the energy to show it. "Maybe he finally got caught."

Larxene stomped off towards the kitchen, exageratting her violent mood, knowing it scared the living daylights out of Demyx. A salty, greasy smell trailed her dwarfish figure, making obvious she'd gone out to buy herself dinner. She often picked things that smelled strongly when she knew there wasn't much food around the house, to tease Demyx and Axel's groaning empty stomachs. Axel wasted all his money on toys after all-- he went hungry alot. Demyx had to pay for groceries and the rent.

But as much as Demyx was afraid, he was tenfold tired, and once again drifted off to rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Low voices sounded in the kitchen. Demyx, half asleep overheard the bare mininmum of words.

"Where were ... all night ... and that little ... he's all ... "

"Sorry, I guess ... I just so happened to ... cute kid ... "

" ... no excuse ... I was so bored ... Axel ... you staying ... again ... "

" ... maybe ... "

Foot steps ran narrowly close to Demyxs' head and down the hall followed by a closing door.

Although Demyx heard nothing, he felt another presence nearby. The end of a frosted coat ran into his cheek. The cool feeling rushed through his blood, refreshing him. His eyes veered up, at the dim lit room, and a fuzzy image came into view past his eyelashes.

"Hey dork."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

For the fifth time today, Demyx awoke. His body was sore, as it often is after you sleep in your clothes for a long time. He could feel a small bruise developing where the door had nudged him, and his mouth was parched. His stomach roared at the dark room. And, although Demyx didn't notice, the neighbors weren't at it tonight. With absolutely now power to lift himself, he whimpered at his helpless situation. Then he started to cry out louder. Eventually, the familiar feeling of bean bag chair was over his face along with a tremendous amout of weight.

Although muffled, he managed to hear Axel mumble to him through the chair, " ...shut up already ... "

It was extremely hard to breath, and Demyx, unable to struggle, was left to slowly sufficate. So, in as his senses began to fog, Demyx cried out even louder in defiance. Axel attempted to wrestle his mouth as best he could through the bean bag, forcing down with his palm in several random spots. Then, he looked to Demyx's body on the floor for reference to his mouth's location. Pinpointing the spot, Demyx's noises were reduced. But, now Axel was awake, and grumpy, so he continued to attempt shoving the bag's contents further.

Demyx began to gag, and Axel catiously rolled off, then bounced to a position on his chair where he could see Demyx.

Demyx's eyes watered and half digested cup ramen trailed down the side of his mouth, which was taking in large breaths. Unlike most people, Axel had no taste for this view. Looking on in dissappointment and disgust, he searched his bean bag's under side for stains.

"You could have killed me...!"

"And what's it to you? Man, tonight is really crappy..."

Demyx was about to burst out in tears, but was interrupted by another stomach groan. He was silenced by severe abdominal pain.

" I think there's still something or other in the fridge. Get it if it'll shut you up."

Demyx sniffed sensatively. "I can't. My body's given up on me."

"Oh, too bad, for you at least. If I can wake up before Larxene, maybe I'll have breakfast tommorrow..."

"So unsensative... waaaah ... " Onto a subject that doesn't concern my stomach.

" ... where were you all day?"

"Who, me? Heh. Wouldn't you like to know." Axel passed Demyx a sly grin, although he thought surely his anxiety to tell Demyx of the boy he met today would leak through his face, Demyx began to pout, assuring Axel he was at least convincing enough for Demyx.

"Axel! That's not fair, you did something interesting, didn't you?! I heard you talking to Larxene!"

Axel was surprised at first, then suspitious, "Well if you really did, then why are you still asking me what happened? Isn't it obvious? Or are you just trying to coax an answer out of me?" Axel grinned arrogantly, " Don't even try to match wits with me."

"Who ever said I was trying to do that?" Demyx's eyes went off to the side and his lids dipped down half way, tranquil. Axel, puzzled at his new found peace and loss of interest crawled to Demyx's side.

"Well, what exactly did you hear?" It seemed to Demyx that suddenly Axel and he had switched mentalities.

"Oh, not much. Just something about me being little and cute, and probably stupid or something ... but I didn't hear that." Axel launched himself onto his knees and burst into laughter as Demyx's face flushed. "Wh-What?" Axel continued to laugh, falling over and hugging his stomach.

Still lying down, Axel got control of himself and whiped a tear from his eye. "You have some way of filtering things, I gotta hand it to you. Larxene was calling you a little dork, and I was talking about some cute kid I met in this new part of town today." Demyx turned over his back, burrowing his face into the carpet. Once again, he felt like crying. "Hey, look, whatever, one small misunderstanding, I don't blame you since you must have been hearing that mush all your life, but still ... that was a good laugh. Sorry, but, there's just no way I can see myself calling a teenager with the mind of a seven-year-old attractive." Demyx simply sighed and integrated with the rug, trying to eradicate his presence. Axel blinked, then took the opportunity to carry on with his recap.

"So I was wandering around looking for new shops when I stumbled along this freaky place that's always twilight, and so I walk around, find nothing, start walking home, but then I see this really cute guy so I start following him around. I think he took to it pretty well. But eventually we meet up in this alley and we're talking, things seem smooth, and..." Axel trailed off.

"Good for you." Demyx had no interest in these kinds of stories really, only if they were told well. Demyx had no experience with romantic life and didn't really care for it yet. He just thought it hurts alot of people and ruins alot of songs.

Axel ignored his cold-shoulder and continued " ... he told me to stop, real seriously." Axel's eyes reflected deep thought as he spoke the words, slowly and carefully. It was asthough he were really considering what Roxas had told him.

"Well then, guess that's over, isn't it?" his voice held contempt.

"Sorry Demyx, but tommorrow ... " he paused as he thought over his plans again, " ... you're coming with me, whether you like it or not, and we're going to introduce ourselves formally."

Demyx's head jumped up with awe as Axels' intentions set off several fires within Demyx. First of all, he was sick. Second of all, tommorrow he needed to get food for the week. And third of all, not only did he not want to get involved with any of this, he was even the slightest jealous that Axel would call someone else cute and then use him. After letting these points reach a boil, Demyx snapped, "And just how is that supposed to work? Introduce yourself alone!" He began to stutter on the many things that he needed to do, but he started saying things he didn't really want to, and had to keep on stopping himself and trying again. He thought over what he wanted to say in his mind, then tried to say that, but as he did another persistant thought insisted on being said.

Axel layed back down on his chair. "So go back to sleep, I wanna catch him early."

Demyx was bewildered, and let his angry emotions run free as he stared at the cresent moon through the window wall of the room.

_Axel ... ? He's leaving ... ? ... who's there? Three doors? ... let's open the first one ... _

Demyx's eyes opened, revealing a view of the world outside past dusty glass slates and a screen. Demyx rubbed his eyes, and sat up, looking at the side walk below. A man, no -- a boy stood looking up at him. With freckles and messy brown dogish hair, streaked with natural red strands. He wore a calm sneer, disguising a harbor of dark ambitions. Even as Demyx stared back for several moments, he continued to beam on, just standing outside with his hands in his pockets. Then he took several step toward the window, keeping his eyes on Demyx.

"Just a few more days Demyx. You'll soon be mine."

_What a weird dream ... _Demyx drifted back into slumber, oblivious to the reality of the occurance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alright, I used like, three words to make up this effing chapter. How many times did I say sleep and smile? Hot damn... well anyway, yeah that sucked. I really hate my OC. Does he sound Irish enough? Or should I have had him holding a sack of potatoes and a cage with a leprechaun? Most spelling and grammar errors...hooray.


	6. Roxas: Day 2

Alright, Roxas's second day from the start. How will this chapter turn out I wonder? Man, I feel like such a broken record... I really wish there were a more, elegant and yet happy word for smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sense of sweet and light dreams left Roxas as the real, heavier world sunk in around him. It's cruel realities and bitter logic drew Roxas out of his enjoyable daze. Roxas was a very sour person. He was often depressed, and extremely spacey. He didn't neccisarily try to drag other people down, but he didn't try to prevent it either. His best friends were those who didn't give a damn about how he felt.

However, his friend Sora was far from this. Sora wanted to see a smile on _everyones_ face, and if he didn't want to see you smile, he wanted you dead. Roxas found his neighbor really creepy sometimes, but he was such a goofy person, when you were around him all thoughts of that sort of thing left you.

A week ago Roxas was contemplating how strange and potentially dangerous Sora could be, when, speak of the devil, Sora came over and asked Roxas if he felt like bringing Pence, Hayner, and Olette to hang with him, Riku, Namine, and Kairi. If Roxas were in a spacey mood, and unaware of Sora's presence before him but aware of the circumstance he was under he would have refused, but having had at two sea salt popsickles prior to the time, he was fully cognizant and under Sora's enchantment. He solemnly agreed to the terms, and Sora simply grinned widely and announced he'd be dropping by whenever he felt like it to pick Roxas up.

Roxas could still remember Sora's dirty fingers in his mouth, extending it beyond it's gamut, with the aspiration of creating a convincing, or at least passable smile.

Today was the due day of the date, and knowing Sora, he'd be dropping in any minute. Most likely while Roxas was in the middle of dressing or something. Sora also had the worst timing.

He fumbled off of his bed and over to his drawer gathering up his clothes, then schlepped into the bathroom. When his gander fixed on his reflection in the browned, rust stained mirror, he saw hints of the ball pattern from yesterday on his face. Thinking back on the instance his temper rose and brought about a strong indignation. Roxas resolved the next time he walked around downtown he would bring a struggle bat with him. He only hoped Sora wouldn't notice the scar. Or, even more so, Hayner.

Walking out of the bathroom in his clothes and rubbing his red face with a small towel with one hand, and holding his pajamas with the other, as the cloth moved over his eyes he looked out his open window at his yard below to be sure Sora hadn't knocked while he was getting dressed.

To his shock and horror, the red haired man from yesterday peered up into the room.

His pajamas fell to the floor and he held the cloth over his gaping mouth. _I had completely forgotten about his guy!_ His pupils and irises reclined. He took a step backward. After several moments he unfroze and assumed a more normal position. He took in a couple deep breaths, staring down at the floor then began to reason with himself.

_You didn't REALLY expect him to stop after just telling him to, right? Of course not. But if he's this persistent he has to have a real reason for following me around so much. I wonder what that could be?_ Roxas's mind wandered to various ridiculas hyphothesis, then he returned to his main stream of ideas. _When I thought about it I didn't think he'd stop, when I got home last night I even kind of suspected this. That's why I anticipated hanging with Riku and Sora so much. But, that look that he gave me at that time ... it was just ... really ... reassuring?_ And, once again, he drifted into midly deep thoughts on that subject, trying to sort out what it is exactly he found in Axel's face. After all, he made several million expressions. Roxas tried to evaluate some kind of reason to the order, but then dismissed the effort when he couldn't recall the order, or even all the faces.

_Well, anyway, I had planned on him showing up, so everything I need is out back. I'll exit out the back door, just like I had intended. I'll have to climb Sora's fence and hope he doesn't get to my house before I get into his..._

As Roxas locked the door behind him and put his key in his pocket, he turned around, grabbed his back pack, and then nearly stepped on an unexpected mass infront of him.

"Woah!!" He tripped over whatever it was that was infront of him. Pushing himself up with a pained expression, then, arching his back, looked at the thing between his head and his legs.

A boy with a light brown mullet lay there undisturbed on his side, but unconcious. Once again, Roxas's eyes widened, and he jumped backwards onto his knees. First looking around to see if he had drawn the red guys attention, then seeing a clear coast, he looked back down, and rolled the boy onto his back.

With a doubt of him waking up anytime soon, he began to devise his course of action.

_I might be able to carry him inside by myself, but I don't want Sora to come over and find the stalker and make some kind of scene outside of my house while I'm busy treating some sick guy. I'm not going to hang out here any longer because the stalker could find me. And, if I asked Sora to help me take care of this guy in my house then he'd find out about the stalker... he looks like he's just sick, not hurt or anything, so he should be good if we get him to rest somewhere cool. _

Roxas hurridly skimmed through the contents of his backpack and pulled out a cell phone dialing Sora's home.

_Ring ... ring ... ring ... ring ..._

_"Hello? Is this Roxas? Did you finally wake up? I dropped by your house like, fifteen--"_

"Shh!! Keep it down Sora...I'm... uh... with this sick guy, he needs help. Come out your back to my yard and help me get him to the fountain, but before you do, call up everyone else and tell them to meet us there."

_"You're with a sick guy in your yard?! How'd he even get in there?"_

"Oh. Hmm...that's actually a good question. I don't know."

_"Ohh geez, Roxas, let's help him out first and then call everyone, doesn't that make more sense? I'm with Riku, we'll be there in a sec."_

"Right..." Roxas's mind was thrown into a dizzy with the question. The many possiblities arose as he spied curiously at the mysterious boy. Actually, he had childish features, but he looked about as old as Roxas.

Two familiar figures made a loud slam from next door and rushed to the scene. "Heey! Roxas!!"

Roxas twitched in aggrivation as they approached, snapping out of lala land, looking around in a paranoid manner. _But... telling Sora to keep quiet would be too much of a chance... he'd figure something smelled a little too fishy about all of it... but if Riku's also here then the stalker shouldn't be a problem..._

As both of the newcomers braked before the body, kicking up dust into Roxas's eyes, Riku looked down dissappointed. "_This_ is all you needed help with? He looks like he weighs maybe 90-100 lbs. tops."

"Just shush and let's get going." Roxas pushed for their leave.

"I can get this guy on my own. After all, if we're gonna race there, you guys are gonna need me to have this handicap anyway." Riku cupped his arms around Demyx's legs and back, then winked at Sora with his second comment. Roxas was disgusted with their poor behavior in public, as was every other high schooler in town that knew them.

_Wait a minute, a race...? That could be bad..._

"You're on!" Sora remarked, and rushed into the distance. Riku shortly followed, and called back after Roxas.

"Hurry up!"

Roxas waited a moment, feeling that same feeling from yesterday. As he slowly shifted his head backwards, he caught a glimpse of red and black dispersing on the corner of his house. Not really knowing what the think, he sat there as Riku and Sora ran away, leaving him behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Roxas and Axel are alone again! Oh my! What could happen now?

Oh man, this story just drags and drags. I seriously have no idea what I'm doing and I feel the need to whine at the end of every chapter. I'm gonna try and be positive now. I'll just try and treat this fan fiction as a practice. It is my first on after all... sighs it just isn't working...


End file.
